mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario (Super Smash Flash 2)
Wario is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 and the only character representation of the ''Wario'' universe. His overall design is directly based on his [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] appearance, mixing some animations from said games, as well, as Super Smash Bros. Brawl, including his voice clips. As such, Wario's moveset is also partially based on the one he has in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, also sharing some similarities with his Project M moveset. Wario is currently ranked 22nd (C Tier) on the current tier list; a significant improvement from his dead-last 30th place on the C tier on the last tier list. Wario has a good air game, decent combo ability, a good grab and throw game and kill moves in his forward smash, Shoulder Bash (in the move's final frames), down throw, dash attack, up smash, and his signature move, the Wario Waft. Wario lacks a projectile, but can dodge them by using his amazing air speed and air acceleration. Wario has a good air game with his aerials having good priority and Wario having great air speed and air acceleration. This allows him to wobble in and out of his opponent's range, allowing him to space his attacks despite his short range. Wario suffers from short range (possessing the shortest grab range) which makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. , ). Wario posses an above average weight and is a high faller, which allows him to be comboed easily by most of the cast (although he can avoid being comboed by using his air mobility to escape attacks). He has a couple of KO options with his forward smash, up smash, Wario Waft, forward tilt, up-air, and the final frames of Shoulder Bash. Furthermore, his back air and Chomp are useful for edgeguarding, with the ladder move being able to SD the opponent off stage since Chomp functions as an aerial grab. Due to his poor ground mobility, poor range and lack of a projectile he has to rely on close-range attacks to damage the opponent. Wario appears to have a small player base and poor representation in online tournaments. The few Wario players do not actively participate and the few who do participate, do not place high. Attributes Wario can be described as an unorthodox character due to his attributes. Wario's most unusual trait is his air speed and air acceleration, giving Wario the ability to effectively camp in the air, and wobble in and out of the opponent's range. He has powerful finishers in his forward smash, shoulder bash (in the moves final frames), up smash, up air, forward tilt, and the Wario Waft (depending how long it has been charged). His great air mobility, combined with most of his aerials having good priority grants him a good air game and good approach options in the air. Wario also has an effective edgeguarding game with his back air and Chomp. He has effective combo starters in his down smash, down tilt, Chomp, up tilt, and up throw. Due to Wario's size, he is not as susceptible to shield stabbing like other characters. He has a good grab game with his forward and up throw being chain grabs on big characters and fast fallers while they are good combo starters on other characters. His back throw can be used as KO moves near the ledge on light characters. Wario's weight, air mobility, and falling speed makes him a hard character to KO. However, Wario suffers from poor range (having the shortest grab in the current demo) which leaves him is vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Due to not having a projectile, poor ground mobility and reach in his attacks gives him problems approaching on the ground. Wario must rely on his air game to approach and combo opponents. His recovery is predictable and gives him trouble recovering against good edge guarders. Due to his above average weight and being a high faller, he is susceptible to certain chain grabs. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Does a punch. 5% *Standard attack 2: Does a hook, while moving forward. 5% *Down tilt: Swipes in front of him with his hand while crouching. 6% *Down smash: Does an Earthshake Punch from "Wario Land: Shake It!". 10% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Can out-prioritize most projectiles. *Side tilt: Does strong punch. 10% *Forward smash: Cocks his fist back, and does a strong backhanded punch off one leg. 19% uncharged, 27% fully charged. *Up tilt: Raises both hands in the air. 7% *Up smash: Spins around, hurting opponents with his head, hitting multiple times. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Dash attack: Wario dives to the ground and slides forward. 10% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Stretches out hands and legs in a skydiver pose and spins. First hit 9%, second hit 4% *Forward aerial: Flying forwards kick. 9% *Back aerial: Wario thrusts his head backwards. *Up aerial: Claps both hands onto the opponent. Great juggling and KOs at 120% damage. 11% *Down aerial: Wario turns upside down and spins, drilling with his head. 13% Grabs and throws *Grab: Reaches forward with his hand. The shortest grab range in the current demo. *Pummel: Shakes opponent (a reference to the shake move from Wario Land: Shake it!). 1% first hit, 1% for all proceeding hits. *Forward throw : Wario hits opponents with his butt. *Back throw : Wario spins around and throws the opponent. *Up throw: Wario tosses the opponent up and bumps them with his head. *Down throw: Ground pounds on opponents. Other *Ledge attack: Animation from the Shoulder Bash. 6% *100% ledge attack: Rolls a distance, hitting all opponents in his path. 15% *Floor attack: Pokes both sides. 5% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes from a Purple Warp Pipe. *Taunts: ** Standard: Wario laughs so hard that his jaw gets stuck, so he has to forcefully put it back in place with his hands. ** Side: Wario shakes his butt while snickering. ** Down: Wario yells, "Wa, wa, wa!" while putting up 3 fingers for each "Wa!" which supposedly symbolizes the "W" for Wario, and holds up 6 fingers in the last "Wa!" while facing the screen. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from Wario Land: Shake It!. *Win: Shows off his muscles and says, "Yes!". *Lose: Angrily claps for the winner. Changes from v0.9a Wario has received mainly nerfs, with a few buffs to compensate him. The nerfs to Wario has made him a less effective character overall. Ground attacks * * Grabs and throws * Special moves * * * ** * In competitive play Notable Players Tier placement history When Wario was first introduced; he was seen as a mid-low tier character. In the tier lists for demo v0.7; Wario ranked 11th of C tier on the first list and 12th of E tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; he had a huge leap where he ranked 1st of S tier. In demo v0.9a; Wario was originally seen as one of the worst characters in the demo, but ranked 12th when players started noticing his strengths and is considered an mid-high tier character. In demo v0.9b, the changing metagame of other characters, the addition of new ones and lackluster changes to Wario brought him down to be 28th in C tier. The changing metagame did not help Wario by much where he rose to 26th of C tier, but he is still seen as a bottom tier character. On the final tier list, Wario dropped to 30th, last on the tier list where he was seen as the worst character in the demo. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Wario1 Beta.png|Wario approaching and , on Tower of Salvation. Note Wario's new sprites. Wario2 Beta.png|Wario hitting Lloyd and Mega Man with his forward smash, on Tower of Salvation. Wario3 Beta.png|Wario using his up tilt, on Tower of Salvation. P, M & W.png|Wario grabbing while dashes toward them, on . PummelWS.png|Wario pummelling on WarioWare, Inc.. Designs Wario3.png|Wario's old design. Artwork Wariobig.gif|Wario's first art in the DOJO!!!. Wario Main.png|Wario's pixel art that was used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Trivia *His in-game appearance uses his purple overalls and yellow cap appearance from the Wario Land and Mario series instead of his biker outfit from the WarioWare games. *He is the only veteran character who has a completely different victory theme. *Wario is the only veteran character with a different entrance. *Wario's previous sprites in the game were used in AnimationRewind's Cartoon Fight Club. *Wario and are the only two characters that have been both first and last in separate tier lists. In Wario's case, he was first in the 0.8b tier list, and last in the 0.9b third tier list. Category:Veterans Category:Starter characters Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series